Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by NuramagoFan
Summary: A oneshot songfic that contains Youkai Rikuo's POV


**SEN NO YORU WO KOETE**

_**Overcoming Thousands of Night**_

_The Story : __NuramagoFan_

_The Song : __Aqua Timez_

_Nurarihyon no Mago : __Shiibashi Hiroshi_

_Main Chara : Youkai RikuoXTsurara Oikawa_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : Might be OOC, bad grammar, maybe fluffy, etc._

_**I want to be loved, but I don't try to love  
>Wandering within that repetition<br>I found one answer, that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
>I can say "I love you" to the one who I love<strong>_

God, please help me.

I don't know what kind of feeling is this.

It's very irritating and annoying me.

When I get closer to her, my heart beats so fast, but I'm happy with it. I feel so comfort beside her, and I want to make her always happy. Always like that. I want to always protect her. Her innocence, her happiness, and her cute smile.

_**For things like "Do you love me? Or not?"  
>I'm fine with either way<br>No matter what I wish for  
>There are lots of unchangeable things in this world, right?<br>Yeah, and because only the fact that I love you  
>Is the truth that can't be changed by anyone<strong>_

Finally I know that I love you. You are so important to me. You are my dearest one. Maybe this my destiny that have decided to love you with all of my live.

_**Overcoming thousands of nights, I want to tell it to you  
>There's something I must tell you<br>I want to be loved, but I don't try to love  
>Wandering within that repetition<br>I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
>I can say "I love you" to the one who I love<br>It's scary to turn my feelings into words  
>But I can say "I love you" to the one who I love<strong>_

But I cannot turn my feeling into word, and that's truly make me sick. I have wait for a long time, but I still a dummy that even cannot express my feeling to you. I just able to watch you from your daily life.

_**In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you in words  
>So we smile, singing about the vivid autumn passing by with do-re-mi<br>We turn our backs on winter and wait for the spring sunbeams  
>We'll be reborn anew, so that we can protect someone<strong>_

I know that I love you. You are so important to me. You are my dearest one. But I am just a rubbish, I feel so useless, you know? That's because I even cannot express my feeling for you and I also cannot even protect you. The truth is, I always made you cry. I always made you hurt, just for protect me. That's made me feel so horrible.

_**On the road I came from and my destination, when I turned around, I'd always look timid  
>I want to face you, but I can't be honest<br>After repeating days of being unable to straightforwardly love my partner  
>I hated being all alone on that day<br>So I tried to love people who remained unscathed**_

For, god's sake, why I cannot even tell her my feeling?

I'm tortured with all of this.

I can't be honest about my feeling in front of you, my snow woman.

I feel so alone cause of that, and I hate it.

Why...why I can't even tell you about my feeling?

_**Overcoming thousands of nights, I'll go see you now  
>There's something I must tell you<br>I want to be loved, but I don't try to love  
>Wandering within that repetition<br>**_

" Tsurara. "

" Hum, what can I do for you Rikuo-sama? " Tsurara asked Rikuo.

" Please come to my room after dinner. "

" Uhm.,yes Rikuo-sama. "

_In Rikuo's Room..._

Rikuo has waited for Tsurara's presence in his room. Finally, Tsurara arrived in front of Rikuo's room.

" Rikuo-sama, can I go inside now? "

" Yes, please come in. "

After that, Tsurara sat in the room, facing Rikuo for thirty minutes in silence.

" Huh, Rikuo-sama, why did you ask me to come in? "

" ...well, Tsurara, I want to tell you about something important. Very important. So, please listen to everything that I tell to you. I don't want to repeat it again later. " Rikuo said those words with beet red face, because he is very embarassed.

" Umm..., what is it Rikuo-sama? "

" W—well, you are so important for me. You must know about that I.., "

_**I found one answer; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt  
>I can say "I love you" to the one who I love<br>**_

" _Come on Yoru, tell it to Tsurara! " Day Rikuo screamed inside his mind._

" _Geez, you know that's so difficult. Don't shout at me like that! " Night Rikuo screamed back in his mind._

_Meanwhile, in Rikuo's room..._

" ...that I l—love..." Tsurara almost crying when she listen to it, and then she ran away from her master with tears flowing from her amber eyes. Her heart was shattered into pieces when she listened to it. She through that her master is going to tell Tsurara that he already love Kana.

Rikuo was so shocked when Tsurara ran away from his room. He chase Tsurara and then gave her a tight hug. Tsurara was shocked, then asked to Rikuo with trembling voice,

" Why Rikuo-sama hug me? "

" Cause I just want tell you that I love you, please don't cry in front of me again. "

" Rikuo-sama, thank you for your love to me. Now, I'm so happy. "

Rikuo smiled a while, then kissed her at the bottom of the blooming sakura tree.

_**Even if the wish isn't fulfilled, I can say "I love you" to the one who I love  
>It's the most wonderful thing in this world<strong>_

**FIN.**

**P.S : Please review back!**


End file.
